One Night In Rome
by ObdurateSinner
Summary: Reiner has convinced Eren and Armin to join him at a BDSM club. Eren doesn't know what to expect until he lays eyes on the club's favorite Dom. Rated M for mature content. BDSM AU Riren oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good day and welcome to some BDSM naughty time! This is written from Eren's POV and contains very mature content. If any BDSM activities, especially WHIP PLAY is not your thing, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.**

**If you have stayed tuned, I hope you enjoy this little monstrosity that is loosely based on a true story.**

**Apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar errors; this is an unedited document.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK, its characters or any other brands/establishments mentioned in this story.**

* * *

His large hands have a painful grip on my thighs, holding me in place with my legs splayed lewdly apart as he impales me with his impressive member in front of half a dozen nude bathers. They barely pay us any mind despite the sloshing of the water around our bodies and my poorly contained moans of ecstasy…they must be used to seeing people fucking in this heated pool by now, I guess. But even if they aren't watching me, knowing there are six nude people in the vicinity as I get pounded by the perfect stranger has me as high as a freaking space shuttle despite the embarrassment of it all.

Yet…

How did I get here?

How did I end getting fucked by the perfect stranger, in public?

How did I come to this place in the first place?

* * *

Damn Reiner.

It all started with an innocent conversation about kinks…however innocent that can really be. Between the three of us, Armin and I have relatively normal kinks – Armin enjoys a sensual spanking now and then, a little bit of hair-pulling, maybe some dirty talk if he's feeling adventurous, while I like pain; as long as it's moderated and not frightening, any form of pain will get me off – biting, scratching, spanking; just don't make me cry and I'm all for it. I am a part-time masochist and I'm not afraid to deny it. A part-time masochist an a full time student slaving away to attain an art degree that will _hopefully _make ends meet someday.

Reiner, on the other hand…good lord. He's a student by day but an absolute sex god come nightfall. The stories he's told me have scarred me; the kinks that crazy bastard has are interesting to say the least. Downright frightening when he's really in the mood. Fortunately for me, Reiner is just a friend, although that is unfortunate as well – he said that I, and Armin, at twenty-four years old should expand the horizons of our sexuality. He reckons that we are restricting our pleasure by not indulging in the fullness of the act of sex and all that leads up to it. I beg to differ but I decided that no harm could be done by entering Reiner's crazy world for a night.

Oh boy, was I wrong.

After very little convincing, Reiner had gotten Armin and myself access to a members only BDSM club that he says, and I quote, "will change your lives forever." He was so damn right, but I didn't know that upon agreeing to attend the upcoming party.

Standing at the large, dungeon-like door to what looks like any other club in the city, Armin and I brace ourselves for what we will be subjected to in the next few hours. Reiner, on the other hand, is borderline euphoric as he walks ahead of us, shoulders squared and large posture confident as if he owns the place.

"I am so not ready for this," Armin says with a shudder.

"Tell me about it," I agree. "Why the hell are we even here?"

"Because you boys need to get out of your comfort zones and experience _true pleasure_," Reiner says over his shoulders as he opens the large door. "Just enjoy it, gents. Trust me when I say there's a little something for everyone here."

"Well, here goes nothing," I say, giving Armin an encouraging pat on the back before following Reiner into a different world.

The corridor behind the door is dark but that doesn't shield the lewd display of sex toys behind the reception desk. An old man stands behind the desk, eyes scrutinizing a sheet of paper with a pen in his hand as we approach him gingerly.

"Good evening, gentlemen," a sultry voice purrs out.

The three of us whip our heads to the right to find a woman appearing seemingly out of nowhere, dressed for the occasion. She is wearing a black and read corset that enunciates her bountiful breasts, the lace creating intricate patterns hidden from us by the darkness of the area. Thigh-high stockings adorn her long, shapely legs and six-inch black heels with glow-in-the-dark skulls sit snugly on her feet. Around her neck is a simply black collar, the leash attached to it thrown haphazardly over her shoulders.

"Armoured Titan," she whispers with a seductive smile as her eyes land on Reiner. "It's so good to see you again! I see you've brought some friends."

Reiner smiled proudly and says, "Yeah, the boys need to grow up sometime, you know. This is Rogue and Bright Eyes."

Because of the nature of the establishment, all patrons use aliases when attending parties to maintain anonymity. I selected Rogue as my name because, well…I am a bit of a stray bullet on the best of days. Armin, however, had fretted for hours over an appropriate alias that wouldn't be too suggestive or too nerdy, and once my patience wore thin I eventually signed him up as Bright Eyes because damn…Armin has the brightest, bluest eyes a person can possibly have.

"So beautiful," the woman murmurs as she notes Armin's delicate features. "A very apt name, indeed."

Armin blushes and allows the woman's lips to brush across his knuckles as she peppers delicate kisses on his hand while Reiner steps up to pay our admission fees. Once the woman is done ogling Armin, she turns to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rogue," she says with a smile. "I hope you two gentlemen enjoy your first night in Rome."

_First and last_, is what I want to say, but instead I opt to nod politely. Reiner gives the woman a quick kiss on the cheek before leading us further down the dark hallway and into his world.

As newbies, Armin and I had to attend a welcome presentation where the club rules were discussed. We were introduced to the dungeons masters – people who kept an eye on proceedings and ensured safe, consensual play – and were told the dos and don'ts as well as the ins and outs of the club. It was a quick little speech but by the time we were released back into the club, Reiner was immersed in his world.

Instead of the clothes we came in, Reiner sports dark, torn-up form-fitting jeans and heavy-looking biker boots. His torso is bare and there's a collar on his neck, attached to a leash that is currently being held by a frightening yet petite blonde girl whose eyes are fixed on Reiner possessively. The girl's torso is bare as well, with naught but a little 'X' constructed out of insulation tape covering her nipples. She has a well-built body, probably toned enough to rival Mikasa's, and is proudly strutting around barefoot with only a pair of panties on.

"That's uh…a sight to behold," Armin says as he hands me a drink.

One of the perks of this club – open bar. Free drinks all night. Oh, and a buffet spread that a student like me desperately needs.

"He's the one that brought us here now he's abandoning us," I say with a heavy sigh. I watch as Reiner answers the blonde girl's every beck and call as if he's her slave.

"Let's take a walk around the place and see what lies within," Armin suggests.

I laugh at his ominous wording before taking the lead. The club is well decorated to say the least. The decor is in line with the Roman way of doing things, with statues of naked men in strange poses standing beside majestic pillars that size to the roof. It is a somewhat ill-lit room with the only light coming from the stage at the front of the public play area, in addition to several fluorescent lights of various colors lining the walls. The atmosphere is…intimate, if I may be so bold, and many people are clearly lost in it.

On our tour of the club, we bump into one of the dungeon masters that introduced himself as The Commander minutes earlier. He is every inch a commander indeed; he is tall and muscular with a proud posture that could rival Reiner's, his blonde hair neatly slicked to the side and his sky-blue eyes focused and calculating beneath his thick brows. The smile that spreads on his face as he catches sight of Armin and I is nothing short of predatory, but I keep up the pretense that I'm comfortable lest he prey on my vulnerability.

"You two are newbies, am I correct?" he asks us. His voice is deep and authoritative, beckoning an answer even though I want to run for the hills.

"Yes," I answer.

A warm smile lights up his face then, all traces of his predatory menace gone. "The club's favorite dom/sub couple will be doing a public whip play in a few minutes. You two should watch it…it isn't often that they come out to play in the public eye."

"Whip play?" Armin questions.

Although the name of the game is pretty self-explanatory, I can't help but pay attention as Erwin explains the dynamics of whip play to Armin.

"It is exactly what it sounds like," Erwin starts, and I can see Armin shudder as if he doesn't want to hear another word. "Generally whips are used as a form of 'punishment' for the sub and whippings can be administered gently or harshly. In this instance, however, our favorite dom is a bit of a…how do I put this nicely…extreme sadist. In fact, he is so sadistic that his subs don't often stay with him for very long because of his…administrations. This lady, however, has been his sub for months, the longest anyone has ever dared stay with him."

"So…this guy is basically going to whip a woman?" Armin confirms.

"That's correct," Erwin replies with a soft smile. "Rest assured, it is consensual. After all, everyone has their own definition of pleasure, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Armin whispers unsurely.

Erwin bids us farewell and wishes us the best for the evening, reminding us to enjoy some dinner whenever we are ready. I can already tell that Armin has no desire to watch the whip play but he will if I go…neither of us wants to be alone and since Reiner has abandoned us, I suppose we have to stick together for the rest of the night.

* * *

We find ourselves with front row seats to what many regular members of the club are saying will be an absolute treat. I am a little skeptical about this and Armin is downright against it, but nonetheless we take our seats and watch as the woman about to be whipped is lead to the stage by one of the dungeon masters that was introduced as The Original Zoe.

If it were the fit brunette that will be subjected to the whipping, I think I would've been able to stomach the idea better but when I see the petite woman walking beside her, my mind goes blank. She is a small, delicate-looking strawberry-blonde with wide, innocent eyes and a beautiful face. I may be gay but hell, that girl is gorgeous. She is short, her hair is tied up in a neat bun and her skin is flawless and pale from top to bottom of her soft yet athletic figure. I watch, gobsmacked, as Zoe gently places a blindfold over the woman's eyes, whispering something into her ear as the silky strip of fabric is secured over her eyes.

"Is _she_ the sub?" Armin asks me with a horrified tone to his voice.

"It looks like it," I reply.

"Holy cow…"

We both watch keenly as the sub wrists are bound to a bar above her, her body clad in naught but a bright pink pair of panties. The dungeon master is continuously whispering to the sub as she is secured, reassuring caresses gliding over her silky skin as she is prepared for what is to come.

"I don't think I can watch this," Armin whispers.

I want to agree but I can't find the words. A part of me is deathly curious to see who the sadistic man is who gets a kick out of whipping a bound, blindfolded woman. I want to see what he looks like, how he behaves but more importantly I want to see how it is physically possible to _enjoy_ something so heinous.

Keeping an open mind, I stay rooted in my spot. Almost every single member of the club has gathered before the little stage so this _has_ to be something phenomenal. I've never been exposed to these sorts of things before so I cannot judge if I'll like what I see just yet. Although I doubt it.

Suddenly, the dungeon master steps away from the sub and stands off to the side like a schoolgirl awaiting a scolding, and even though the sub cannot see I notice that she stiffens as if an arctic breeze has frozen her in place. Looking around for the reason for the change in the demeanor of the women, I find nothing out of the ordinary except…

_Holy shit_.

That has got to be the hottest man to have ever walked this planet.

Wearing nothing but hurriedly ripped denim shorts, the epitome of masculinity saunters onto the stage with a rigid posture and eyes focused solely on the bound woman. His hair is as dark as the midnight hour, shaved at the back with long, silky strands falling lusciously over his face. The muscles beneath his pale skin could only have been carved by the hands of the gods themselves, every rise and ridge visible in the ill-illuminated room as he ghosts towards his sub with an elegance that should be illegal.

Oh and his face.

_Fuck…_

His jawline is sharp and clearly defined, his chin pointed as his skin absolutely flawless. But his eyes. Dear lord, those eyes. They are dark and brooding yet sharp and focused, his thin brows creased above them as he scrutinizes the bonds holding his plaything in place. He looks like a predator, like a creature built for the kill and his eyes hold the depthless bounty of his lust for inflicting pain.

He is the embodiment of _power_ – raw, primal, unadulterated power.

"Shit," I hiss.

"That's him," Armin whispers beside me but I dare not remove my eyes from the man known only as Heichou.

I watch as his large hands caress every inch of the bound woman's body, fingers trailing lightly over her skin as his lips move beside her ear. She squirms at his words, her body trembling in anticipation as he sensually massages her exposed skin. My mouth goes dry at the thought of the dirty things he must be whispering to her, wondering what words could possibly make the woman rub her thighs together in a desperate attempt to create friction on her most neglected part.

After a long moment wherein he'd made the woman quiver and quake with his enticing hands and sultry words, he turns and walks to the opposite end of the stage where he retrieves a black whip that is easily three meters long. His fingers delicately inspect the length of his tool, sharp eyes searching for flaws in what will deliver the pain the bound woman so desperately seeks.

Satisfied, he takes the whip in his right hand and raises it above his head. With his back still facing the sub, giving the audience a perfect view of his flawless profile, he starts to swing the whip above his head like the rotors of a helicopter. I watch as the whip gathers momentum, its velocity through the air stirring up a low whistling sound as it is propelled ever faster through the air. The every muscle in his body strains and flexes as he swings the whip above him, rippling mouth-wateringly and bare for all our hungry eyes to feast upon. After a few seconds of swinging the large whip through the air, the man lunges forward and his arm shoots out, sending the whip before him in a pointed cascade of black leather that cracks through the air with a deafening snap.

I flinch at the ear-splitting thunder reverberating through the room, noting how the sub stiffens at the sound before quivering once again. He glances back at her and a barely noticeable smirk tugs at his thin lips before he raises the whip and repeats his actions several times more.

My eyes are between Heichou and his sub as the cracking of the whip grows ever louder. I watch how he observes her reactions to the sounds, his eyes excited and satisfied as the woman quivers and moans in anticipation. It takes a few more strikes at the air for me to realize what he is doing…

He's psyching her up for her punishment.

Sadistic indeed.

* * *

At the end of it all, the sub's back looks worse for wear; red lines streak across her back, welts forming on her smooth skin and blood trickling down her back, the deep crimson trails creating a stark contrast against her milky skin. Armin had left only minutes into the play, unable to stomach the sight of the woman's pain despite her having been brought to an earth-shattering climax through Heichou's ministrations.

I had been unable to move the entire time. The man's bored expression never faltered once as he delivered the blows to the woman, some teasingly soft and the others frighteningly ruthless. It was only the excited glint in his eyes that betrayed his enjoyment, and that glint is what kept my own eyes glued to him the entire time. I loved seeing him, watching him, and at times found myself wishing it was me bound, blindfolded and being subjected to his sweet tortures. But alas, he only had eyes for his sub, and once the play ended his sadistic nature quickly dissipated into a nurturing one.

After removing the bonds on the sub's wrists and laying her face-down on a medical bed, the dungeon master caresses the abused woman's hair lovingly, holding her gently as words are whispered to her once more. I watch with keen eyes as Heichou's hands delicately clean the wounds he'd created, washing them carefully before towel-drying the woman and gently applying anti-bacterial cream to her torn flesh. The excited glint in his eyes is no more, replaced now by that ever-bored expression hiding the tenderness his hands is displaying.

Once his sub is clean, Heichou's hands and lips replace the dungeon master's and once again I find myself fixated and longing as he gently runs his fingers through her hair, whispering something to the woman that has her nodding fervently and her body relaxing more by the second. A long while passes before he assist his sub to her feet, and the sheer elated bliss in her eyes has me wishing, once again, that I could trade places with her. Heichou promptly hands the woman over to the dungeon master before sauntering off towards the bathroom, never looking back as Zoe leads the unstable woman off the stage.

Just what is this guy?

How Reiner had roped Armin into a conversation that he actually seems interested in, is beyond me. I watch for a minute as Armin engages the blonde whose fingers are still tightly curled around Reiner's leash before making my way to the heated indoor swimming pool. I don't want to involve myself with whatever those guys are doing – or about to do if Reiner's excited eyes are anything to go by – so I decide to have a swim by myself.

Everyone in the pool is naked so I have no problem stripping myself bare to hop in. I'm comfortable with my naked body, mainly because even when flaccid, I must admit I pack a pretty impressive package. But maybe that's just my fragile male ego trying to keep itself alive. Either way, I promptly free myself of my clothing, folding them neatly and placing them on a dry spot at a level above the main swimming pool.

It is then that I notice a figure sitting in one of the smaller pools on the higher level. In the shadows of the dark room, I can't tell much other than that the figure is definitely male. Yet despite the lack of clarity, I can't help but find myself drawn to this person; I stare unashamedly at him, willing him to reveal his face simply to quell the mystery of who he is.

And when he looks up, my breath catches in my throat.

It's _him_.

Heichou.

His sharp eyes have me rooted in place as they gaze upon me, an undeniable flash of interest passing them as he stares. I feel heat rise in my cheeks and _other_ places as he glares, his eyes dark and hungry on me. An immeasurable amount of time passes before those fingers I so desperately want all over my body rise from the water and beckon me towards him with slow, precise rolls.

I can't ignore a man like him. He is the definition of power, the very existence of it, and my disobedience will be nothing but disrespectful. Swallowing hard, I slowly slip into the pool before him, watching the interest in his eyes grow as my naked body is covered by the darkness of the water. I wallow over to where he sits in a dark corner, feeling my heart hammer in my chest as I close the distance between the damn gorgeous man that I want to ravish me.

"You're new," he states, his voice deep and powerful as it echoes off the walls of the room.

I feel myself shudder at the weight of his voice and can only nod in response, feeling the dominating aura emanating from him with such potency that it quells me to submit to him.

"Name?"

"Rogue," I whisper.

His interest in me has me hot in all the right ways, my focus now solely on him as I forget that half a dozen others can probably hear and see our exchange.

He grabs me then, his large, calloused hands locking on my wrists and yanking me towards him while spinning me around so that my back is facing him. With a gasp, I collide with his rock-hard, chiseled torso, my thighs sinking down onto his lap and my ass brushing against what is undoubtedly his erect cock. I swallow hard as his hands lock on my hips, holding me in place against his arousal and causing a violent wave of heat to tear through my body, waking my hormones with desperate fervor.

"Why Rogue?" he questions, causing me to shudder violently as his breath ghosts across my wet skin. He licks the shell of my ear sensually before whispering, "What makes you a rogue, hmm?"

"Uh…"

I can't answer that; I can't speak, I can't even think! His hands are gripping my thighs painfully and I can feel his cock throbbing against my ass, coaxing my own cock to hardness as he holds me in place. He doesn't wait long before he decides he doesn't care for an answer, on hand releasing my hip and sliding forward to fist my cock. I hiss at the sudden pressure around my shaft, my body instinctively jerking toward the heavenly stimulation.

"Don't run from me, Rogue," he purrs, allowing his other hand to glide across my torso to latch onto one of my erect nipples. "I want to fuck you."

A low moan escapes my lips as he abuses the little buds on my chest one after the other, his fingers hard and relenting as he ferociously pumps my cock. Torn between feeling pleasure and pain, I can do nothing but writhe in the man's lap and fall victim to his ministrations, letting him do as he pleases to me despite not knowing his name. I feel his teeth graze across the nape of my neck and my body stiffens at what I hopes he does next.

And boy, does he deliver.

His teeth latch onto my sensitive skin as he bites down hard on my nape, causing my back to arch and my head to fall back onto his shoulder as I cry out in pure bliss. The fire of the pain of his bite shoots through my veins, compounding on the overwhelming amount of arousal consuming me and setting my entire body ablaze. He releases the pressure on his jaw for just a millisecond before his teeth tear into my skin once more, causing me to cry out loudly once again as another mind-numbing surge of heat rockets through my already burning body.

Distracted from the pain and pleasure as it tangos within me, I barely register his next move until I feel his thick cock penetrating the tight ring of muscles in my ass. I cry out once again but this time it is from sheer agony, and the sadist behind me simply bites down harder on my nape as he shoves his cock into my un-lubricated ass in one fell swoop. Confused by the pleasure on my neck and the pain in my ass, I am unable to even breathe as I feel his cock begin to slide in and out of me with impressive strength.

"Shh," he coos before licking the blood on my neck. "Don't scream unless you say my name."

My mind shuts down. The pain engulfing my body rivals the pleasure of his agonizingly slow thrusts to the point where I can barely breathe. The water around our bodies have become stormy from the motions of his hips rolling against me, splashing loudly against the side of the pool as my body bounces up and down against his.

He purposefully misses my prostate with each thrust, his teeth once again latching onto my skin in the same place as before. A numbing pain engulfs me and I all but go limp against him, causing him to chuckle humorlessly and increase the pace and depth of his thrusting.

The heat in the room is dizzying and my heart is galloping in my chest; my vision begins to blur as his cock continues to piston in and out of me with the clear purpose of his own satisfaction. I mewl pathetically and writhe in his clutches, desperate to angle myself so that he can at least just _touch_ my prostate at least once. I'm desperate as I chant his name, my breathlessness making it hard to distinguish the syllables in the exotic title he owns.

"Want this?" he asks as he thrusts against my prostate with exhilarating precision.

White-hot pleasure tears through me and my eyes roll back in my head as the jab to my pleasure spot sends smoldering need straight to my cock. I feel it lurch against me and my stomach curl nauseatingly as the pressure of him inside me increases tenfold with my spasm of undiluted ecstasy.

"Yes!" I cry out loudly, uncaring of those witnessing my sinful act.

I hear him grunt in my ear as I cry out, the desperation in my voice satisfying as he continues to thrust relentlessly against that spot that is quickly bringing me to orgasm. Both his hands find my chest and his fingers pinch my nipples painfully, bruising them as he abuses them while fucking me with the hunger of a man deprived. His teeth find my shoulder and the over-stimulation of pain assaulting my body quickly pushes me over the edge, an earth-shattering orgasm suffocating me in its clutches.

My cock lurches as I cum, my entire frame shuddering violently against the man as he continues to thrust into me despite the resistance of my clenching. It feels like I release for hours, my orgasm prolonged by his relentless assault on my prostate and exacerbated by his hot seed shooting deep within me.

As soon as his release is over, I feel him tear himself from within me and unceremoniously toss me beside him in the pool. In the wake of my bliss, I can barely register his brooding eyes as they meet with mine, the darkness in them suffocating and exhilarating despite my satisfaction.

"I never said you could cum," he growls.

I don't really care what that means at the moment. My body is still twitching and my heart pounding painfully in my chest, my breath coming in short, ragged gasps as the euphoria of my climax consumes my body. A large hand cups my chin and his eyes bore into mine, the malevolence in them frightening if only I had the brain capacity to register it.

"I'm going to punish you for that," he states before releasing my chin. He straightens up then, revealing his wet, ripped torso for my hungry eyes to see. "You have five minutes to get to the bondage room. Do _not_ make me wait, Rogue."

With that, he leaves the pool, oblivious to my delirium. I watch him wrap a towel around his waist and leave the room, the haze of my post-orgasmic bliss slowly lifting as his words replay in my mind on repeat. Only after several minutes of wondering does the gravity of the situation occur to me, and with the realization, I jolt upright as a numbing sense of fear encapsulates me.

"You're fucked," the familiar voice of Reiner bellows from the lower level of the pool,

laughter clear ringing behind his words.

_He's going to _punish_ me…_

* * *

**And that's all folks :) Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews if you want to share your thoughts but remember, we like to be nice to one another!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to most of the reviewers mentioning the story felt incomplete, I went over it again and alas, it was quite incomplete indeed. Therefore I am posting this second (and last) chapter to One Night In Rome. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**WARNING: This contains mature content. BDSM plays are followed, if you do not like, DO NOT READ. Edge play (knife), light bondage, light sensory deprivation and sensation play are mentioned. If these are triggers, please do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK, its characters or any other brands/establishments mentioned in this story.**

* * *

If my friends cared at all for my well-being, they were truly doing a crap job at showing it. Reiner is too busy worshiping his mistress's body to do anything but show his obvious amusement at my predicament by shooting me snickering glances whenever his mistress is somewhat distracted. I mechanically lift myself from the pool, Reiner's words replaying in my head alongside Heichou's, dancing together to coax out absolute dread from deep within me.

Clearly Reiner knows something that I don't.

Now that all the euphoria of my short, satisfying tryst has died down, I can truly feel the pain in my ass. Hell, it burns. I'm positive that not even the seventh circle of Hades has as much fire in it as my ass does at this moment. It burns, and along with the burn there is a dull ache that leaves me feeling oddly filthy as the stranger's semen seeps from my ass. As I get up out of the pool, I realize just how damn filthy the entire encounter was – filthy, risky and slutty.

_But so damn hot though…_

I shake my head to try and clear the traitorous thought that desperately tries to justify why I let this man humiliate me by fucking me in front of a bunch of other people. Yet despite my own reprimand, I can't help the warmth that grows within me as I reminisce on the entirety of it all.

_No! Calm down, Eren!_

As I redress to enter the club once more, I can't help but wonder what sort of punishment this man wishes to administer to me. I shudder at the memory of him skilfully wielding the massive whip that left an experienced sub trembling and physically damaged, wondering if I would be subjected to a similar type of torture. Surely he wouldn't do _that_ to me…would he?

Swallowing thickly to quell the growing fear, I re-enter the club with my new conviction – I will find Armin and he will save me from my fate. As long as I have him, Heichou won't come looking for me – at least that is what I think. Although while walking around looking for that familiar mop of blonde hair, I wonder exactly what it is that I'm running from.

Surely he won't be _that_ hardcore with me. He will probably spank me, either with his hand or with a paddle or maybe even a crop, perhaps even flog me…nothing I can't handle. But he did look pretty pissed off in the pool…although that could just be his natural dominant demeanor. As these thoughts swirl around in my head, I find that I am partly excited to go to him yet at the same time too scared to do it.

To be honest, I'm just looking for Armin as a cheap cop out.

My eyes find him then but before I can smile in relief, I notice the precarious position my friend has found himself in – bent over a spanking bench with his trousers and undies pooled around his ankles, his pale butt cherry red and on display for dozens of curious eyes as a woman with breasts large enough to have saved the Titanic from sinking raises a slim paddle that promptly connects with those cherry red butt cheeks. I can hear Armin squeal from where I am and my jaw drops to the floor as the woman administering the spanking chuckles with her friend while rubbing the paddle soothingly over the abused skin.

The sight is both shocking and motivating – if _Armin_ can handle it, so can I.

With my resolve now set and unable to be changed, I turn with the concise intent of heading straight to the private play room to get what's coming for me. I absolutely refuse to leave this club without a great story…although getting fucked in public by the hottest man in the club is good enough, I won't ever live down Reiner's teasing if he hears Armin had the balls to get a spanking and I didn't.

"Hello!" someone sings beside me, tearing me from my private moment of bravado.

I turn to the woman, a lean brunette with spectacle clad eyes and a maniacal grin plastered on her face. I quickly recognize her as the lady who had helped Heichou's sub during their play earlier.

"Uh…hi?" I try, unsure of what to say as she stares at me expectantly.

"Rogue, right?" she asks and I nod. "My, my, you are pretty indeed!" Her grin widens impossibly and she leans in closer to me, the glint in her eyes now nothing short of absolutely psychotic. "Say…are you going to play with Heichou now? He is waiting for you and oh, he _hate_ waiting so if you don't want to be punished any more, I suggest you hurry that cute ass of yours to the bondage room!"

Her ominous words cause me to swallow thickly and glance around the room nervously, my bravado suddenly no more as I desperately search for something, _anything_, to use as an excuse to back out. My eyes catch Armin once more and I see that he is rubbing his abused behind, a smile on his face despite the obvious pained squint of his features. The titanic-saving breasted woman stands beside him, stroking his hair as if Armin is a puppy while talking and laughing with him despite having smacked his behind into oblivion.

Once again I think that if Armin can handle it, so can I.

"If you'd like I can come with," the woman before me offers. I turn my attention back to her, waiting for her to say more. "He won't go heavy on you…you're a newbie, right? You probably have never played before and he will respect that. Don't worry, he'll talk to you beforehand! He may be a sadist but he's still a human, you know, a human that has a terribly high regard for rules. If you scream out red it won't matter if he's buried balls-deep inside your arse, he'll stop."

At that, she laughs gleefully, oblivious to my horror.

"Although, he doesn't mix sex and play," she suddenly muses. "He's just not into that, you know? Maybe a little romp _after_ a play but well…since he prefers female subs and he's gay, sex doesn't usually factor into any of his plays."

"Why does he prefer female subs?" I ask without thinking.

Shrugging, the woman replies, "He's never been able to answer that. Maybe because he doesn't want to mix private relationships with his little hobby of making people cry. But that's just my personal opinion, and he disregards my opinions all the time!"

The way she speaks of him makes him seem so human, almost normal. For a brief moment in time, it makes me forget what I saw him do earlier, and it makes me forget what he would be capable of doing to me.

I smile. "Alright. I'll go."

"Let me show you the way!"

After having a brief, private chat with Heichou, the woman bids me farewell and closes the curtain that seals me in the predator's lair. I swallow thickly as she disappears, staring at the barrier between myself and the outside world as if it were a fifty meter wall and not a simple material curtain.

"Is this your first time playing?" Heichou asks, his voice deep and commanding despite the fact that he is asking me a question.

"Yeah," I reply as I turn to face him. "It's my first time here. My friend brought me."

Nodding thoughtfully, the man continues to twist a piece of red rope around his wrist and knuckles. If I hadn't known any better, I could think it a nervous habit.

"What are your hard limits?" he asks, eyes never leaving his intricate rope work.

Only three hours ago I heard the phrase "hard limits" for the first time in my life and now I have to list mine for this experienced Dom? Does someone of my experience level – or rather, lack thereof – even have hard limits? Surely there are stuff I wouldn't in a million years want someone to do to me but how relevant are those things now?

"Let me make this easier for you," he says, not a hint of impatience in his voice. "Are you okay with me binding you with ropes and doing a knife play with wax?"

"Knife play?" I cry out. I immediately envision blood oozing from hundreds of cuts all across my unconscious body, and a deep feeling of dread pools into my stomach.

He must notice my sudden panic because his reply is quick. "No cutting. Maybe a few light scratches, no deeper than a paper cut. If you are okay with that, that is."

I have cut myself so deeply with paper before that I nearly started crying. I wonder if his idea of a paper cut is parallel with my grotesque one.

"You have a beautiful body, Rogue," he continues when I don't reply. "I would love to see my marks all over it."

When he puts it _that way_, it suddenly seems so much more appealing – so appealing, in fact, that I find myself agreeing without even realizing that that single word had left my mouth.

His eyes lift to meet mine then, the intensity in them paralyzing as he seems to bore into my soul with that single glare. Those grey eyes are dark in the low light of the room but the boredom I saw in them earlier is evident. It makes me wonder if the only excitement this man ever experiences is when he hurts someone for his – and their – pleasure.

"Do you know the safe words?"

I nod.

"What are they?"

"Green for go, orange for slow and red no-no."

They taught us that cute little rhyme at the newbie introduction and welcome. At the time I had no idea I would be saying them, even as a recital, but now that I have confirmed them and their meanings, I feel oddly pleased.

"Good," he says. "Do you have any chronic medical conditions or conditions that I need to be concerned about? Any phobias towards knives, being restricted, blindfolds, and such?"

I think about this one for a moment. I've always been as healthy as a horse so I know I have no medical conditions that would be a concern, but do I have any fears with regards to what he'd listed? I don't think I do…I used to play with knives a lot as a kid – although I got into trouble for that – and have never thought of myself as a person who suffers any phobias. With that in mind, I confidently answer that I have no conditions that I am aware of.

He nods in understanding before issuing his first command. "Take off your clothes but leave your underwear on."

As I undress, folding my clothes neatly and placing them on a small pile in a corner, I watch as Heichou prepares his tools for the play. He takes out two stout candles and lights them, placing them on a counter top alongside four knives – two frighteningly large ones that could easily kill a man with a single swipe across the throat, and two smaller pocket knives that look equally as lethal. He quickly inspects a small length of tan rope before rolling it up neatly and placing it beside the knives, his fingers trailing over the blades of the knives lovingly.

Once I am all but bare, I stand awkwardly in the room, awaiting further instruction. I have no idea what to expect, which makes me nervous, but at the same time his brief explanation of knife play has my body buzzing in anticipation. It seems that the sadist has no intention of hurting me, so I can't help but wonder exactly what about this play will constitute punishment. Perhaps he used that word loosely simply to psyche me up.

And boy did it work. The thought of being punished sits at the forefront of my mind, my eyes glued to the knives as I wonder if I can actually trust this man to keep his word.

The brunette woman had told me that while he is sadistic, he respects others and the rules. That obviously translates to him keeping his word, now doesn't it?

"Come here," he suddenly says, his voice taking on a new tone.

That deep baritone reverberates within me, the sheer weight of it commanding my unadulterated compliance. I walk over to him, keeping my arms at my sides and my eyes averted not because I was told to or to act submissively, but because the power the man exudes is nothing short of intimidating. It's unbelievable that I am a whole head taller than him; he makes me feel so small, so inferior that I feel like I can't even address him directly.

Without speaking to me, he takes my hands and places them together in front of me, quickly getting to work binding them with the rope he'd set out on the counter top earlier. I feel the nylon rubbing against my skin as he uses his dexterous fingers to tie what looks like a severely complicated knot to keep my wrists together. It isn't painful in the least but it is somewhat uncomfortable and unnerving to be bound and nearly naked before a man who enjoys whipping women in his free time.

"Just relax," he says. It's like he can read my every thought by what my body betrays, and that thought too is unnerving. "Remember, you can tell me to stop at any time. I will cut you free immediately."

Whether it is because of his imposing presence or the thick lump in my throat, I am unable to respond. Instead, I simply nod. He returns my nod with one of his own before raising my arms and securing my bound wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling. After giving another chain several tugs, my arms are secured high above my head, rendering me mostly immobile. I wiggle my fingers to check that there is still blood flowing to them and am pleased to see that they will not be falling off any time soon.

He then blindfolds me and my world falls into darkness.

It is only when my sense of sight is stolen than I realize how much I rely on it for security. As soon as I can no longer see, I can feel my heart rate pick up dramatically and adrenaline begin to pump through my veins in both fear and excitement. I can hear every single thing in the room; from the soft padding of his shoes on the carpet to the clinging of metal on metal as he undoubtedly selects a knife to torture me with.

A pregnant silence fills the room for the longest time – the only things I can hear are my frantically pounding heart and my heavy breathing that I try desperately to school – and for a moment in time I worry if he's actually left me alone. I pinch my eyes shut and try to calm the pending panic bubbling within me, but as that heavy silence stretches on and seconds become minutes, I find myself becoming genuinely afraid.

What if he really has left me? What if _this_ is my punishment – being bound and left alone, helpless and vulnerable?

Just as I'm about to call out to him, I feel something large, flat and incredibly cold press against my back between my shoulder blades. I hiss at the icy sensation that has every muscle in my body taut and trembling at the same time. But even though I squirm in a useless attempt to get away from the torturous sensation, I am unable to move at all. I resign myself to the cold then, dropping my head and breathing deeply in an attempt to make myself relax.

None too soon, I can feel the cold begin to dissipate. I am about to breathe out in relief when it disappears suddenly, promptly replaced by a sharp edge touching my skin, not hard enough to penetrate but not soft enough to be considered sensual. Once again, every muscle in my body tenses as I await the inevitable.

And it comes.

He begins the drag the blade across my skin, the sensation of the tip of it softly scratching me causing my legs to tremble as they hold my weight. I can hear my labored panting and even I am not sure if it's from pure fear, the mild pain or unadulterated excitement.

"Shh…" he coos. "Breathe deeply. Just relax."

Despite the blade still being dragged across my sensitive back, I comply. I take a deep breath, hold it for a second and then exhale, repeating this process several times before breathing deeply becomes natural for me. He praises me quietly as he continues to drag the blade across my skin, a light burn in the wake of each intricate trail he creates. I can feel my skin igniting as he drags that sharp edge down my spine, curling it at the small of my back before trailing it up against my side and to my chest. I release a shaky breath as I feel the edge nearing my nipple, the fear of not knowing what he will do to the sensitive bud driving me over the edge. When I ignores it, simply encircling it with the blade before continuing down my stomach, I feel relief wash over me.

The relief is short lived, however, as the knife swirls upwards towards my other nipple. I swallow thickly as I feel that terrifyingly sharp edge coming within a hair's breadth of my nipple before suddenly changing trajectory, although just as I am about to feel any sort of relief, a second knife suddenly touches my neck.

My entire body tenses up impossibly more as the blade rests against the soft skin on my throat, and I hear a terrified whimper leave my throat as it dawns on me that this man, with the simple flick of his wrist, can end my life right here right now. The thought is nothing short of petrifying but at the same time I can't help the immense arousal that I'm beginning to feel. He may have the power to kill me but he has the heart and humanity not to, and to know that even though he is a sadist yet has no intention of hurting me, makes me feel euphoric.

I have been so focused on the knife resting against my throat that I completely forgot about the other blade, it making itself known as that devilishly sharp edge nicks my nipple with a purposeful flick. Another whimper escapes my lips and I bite down on my tongue in a desperate attempt to keep myself from making any more embarrassing sounds. It is to no avail because as soon as that blade on my throat drags down to my chest, starting an intricate tango with the other as Heichou trails them both down my torso, I find myself whining much like a pup who craves his owner's attention.

It is only when I feel both sharp ends tracing my cock that I realize I am completely erect.

"Someone likes this," Heichou comments, his voice soft.

I bite my lip as he trails one blade up my clothed length to the tip while the other edges down towards my balls. The sensation is overwhelming, and combined with the fear of the control he now has over me, I find myself trembling nearly uncontrollably. Although this time I know for sure that the tremble is from excitement and arousal.

Just as I expect him to continue, both blades leave my most private parts and Heichou disappears from before me. A disappointed whine leaves my lips, one that is completely ignored as I am left to stand alone once again. I strain to hear him in the room but can hear nothing above my breathing and my pounding heart. The tiny piece of rationality left in my mind reminds me that Heichou wouldn't simply leave me alone like this but my fear argues vehemently with that small-

"Sssshiiiiit!" I cry out suddenly as something scalding touches my back.

A loud whimper followed by another profanity hisses from my mouth and it takes me a second longer than it should to realize that he's dripping wax on my back. Unable to move or even squirm, I simply curse and tense as I feel the hot wax touching my skin, pooling before running down the length of my back. He slowly moves the candle across my shoulders, allowing the wax to gather and drip down my back before it cools on my skin. The pain is so intense it has my mind blank, yet confusingly I can feel my cock lurch in its confines as this man tortures me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" I whisper as he continues to decorate my back with an incredible amount of wax.

Then just as suddenly as it started, it ends. The burning ceases and the heat of the flame is no longer evident at my neck. I breathe out a long sigh of relief, and for once, I can actually relax. He doesn't near me for a few minutes after that, allowing my body the long rest it deserves. I wonder idly if I should call it quits right now, but the throb in my loins commands me to see this through to the end.

If nothing from him, at least I can get off later knowing that I mastered my uncertainty.

After the few minutes of peace, I feel two blades rest flatly against my shoulders. I am about to tense, not ready for more, when both blades run down against my back beneath the wax. I realize that Heichou is scraping the cooled wax from my back, and I find the sensation so soothing that my entire body relaxes, nearly slumping forward at the man's touch. The blades run flatly against my back, the sensation of the cool metal against my heated skin much like how running a cool plate against one's skin on a hot summer's day would feel. Not only is the cold soothing to my aching, wax-covered skin, but the gentle caress of the blades seem to be attempting to lull me to sleep like a lover's touch.

None too soon, my back is free from the hard wax, and I can feel how sensitive my skin has become – I can feel the man's movements behind me, I can feel him breathing and I can even feel the light draft in the room. Yet despite being able to feel all these things with my suddenly heightened senses, I have no time to mull about them because within seconds I feel the sharp touch of the tip of the knives blades trailing along my skin once more.

I tremble and quake and whimper like a bitch in heat as the man teasingly drags the cool, sharp blades against my hot, sensitive skin, no doubt enjoying the effect he is having on me. I can feel my underwear becoming wet from the precum oozing from the tip of my cock, and for the first time in my life I don't even care for the embarrassing wet patch that is forming. All I can focus on is the strange designs being drawn on my back as the man works, feeling the fire of those light scratches consume me as he skilfully tortures me with just enough pressure to make it uncomfortable yet highly intoxicating.

The blades both trail across my ribs and as they meet at the center of my chest, I can feel Heichou standing but a breath away from me, behind me, and it causes me to stiffen. My breath hitches and I keep deathly still as his presence overwhelms me, and as I still so do the blades. He is undoubtedly observing my reaction and enjoying it.

Or perhaps he's trying to see how long I can hold my breath for.

Before my breath can tumble from my lungs, I feel the blades inch towards my nipples and the anticipation of the contact has me biting down on my lip. It takes an agonising three seconds before the very tips of the knives simultaneously flick my erect nipples and when they do…boy. I lose my mind.

I don't know what it is about that sharp, precise action but it goes straight to my loins and I find the need to orgasm rearing strongly and suddenly. Whether it is the control the man has over me or the deep desire I have to please him, or maybe even the simple fact that what he's doing to my body is driving me absolutely crazy, I don't know! I cannot make heads or tails of my feelings right now as I feel the all too familiar, addictive feeling of the beginnings of an orgasm boiling ferociously within me.

"Don't you dare cum, Rogue," Heichou growls in a voice so low and dangerous I almost don't realize there is a blade pressed against my throat.

But when I realize that he is holding me at knife point like a hostage, the stormy beginnings of my release subside like a trained dog ordered to sit. I swallow thickly, feeling the knife move against my throat as it bobs up and down.

"Good boy…" he purrs, his voice seductive and the tone in it immensely pleased.

It brings that fire right back. But I dare not entertain the thought of letting go, my desire to please this man inexplicably heightened all of a sudden. I smile to myself, happy to have earned his praise, and I find myself so lost in my happiness that when the scalding wax drips onto my back again I damn near faint.

I am not expecting the sudden explosion of pain as that heat engulfs my sensitive skin, yet instead of move or even cry out, I simply tense, clench my jaw and remain deathly still for the sadist to abuse. He artistically drips the wax all across my shoulders, and I fight my body's instinct to flinch as I feel the hot liquid run down my back and cool as it comes into contact with my skin. It seems to go on forever and when he eventually stops covering me in the sweet-scented substance, I can feel the air leave my lungs in a sigh of absolute relief.

"So beautiful," he comments, sounding genuinely pleased. "May I take a photo, Rogue?"

I don't trust myself to speak. I feel that as soon as I release my lip from my teeth I'll moan like a wanton whore and release my seed inside my undies. So instead of offering him a verbal answer, I simply nod my head.

For the longest time I see brightness steal the dark of the blindfolds as the camera's flash flickers on and off at Heichou's commands. He must have taken a dozen pictures of me before he's satisfied and like the good boy he said I was, I stay deathly still, my mind too far gone in this otherworldly stupor to even wonder what it is he's taking pictures of.

"Very good," he says when he is done.

He leaves me caked in cooled wax for some time, allowing me to revel in the stiff confines of my rigid prison as it denies my skin the luxury of breathing. It feels unearthly; it feels like I am floating in an abyss, a minute particle existing without an orbit in a super-massive galaxy, lost in the never ending realms of outer space. I feel nothing more than complete freedom, weightlessness and being surrounded by nothingness, I hear nothing, I see nothing, my tactile senses bring nothing to me. There is nothing – only me, brought to this surreal place by a beautiful and powerful man who had conquered me wholly.

So lost am I that I don't even feel the rigid wax confines fall away around me. So far gone in this unknown abyss am I that I feel nothing as my arms are lowered beside me and my wrists freed from their bounds. So unaware of my surroundings am I that I was unaware that that I'd been moved across the room, seated and had been given a cola to drink as Heichou gently caressed my body.

I notice none of these things until suddenly, consciousness returns to me, and like being dropped seventy-feet from a jagged cliff edge into a pool of crystalline yet arctic water, reality smacks me in the face with a harshness that has me jolting and crying out pathetically.

Something cold splashes against my right wrist, my thighs and my torso, and it takes me a second longer than it should to realize that what had spilled on me is the cola in my hand, disturbed thanks to my jolting. But a second later, a deep baritone hums soothingly in my ear, and soft yet strong hands squeeze reassuringly at my shoulders, successfully commanding relaxation from my very core. I breathe in and out deeply as that blissful state from moments ago returns to me, the happenings around me slowly edging into my consciousness one at a time.

The first thing I realize is that the smell of candles burning is prominent in the air. The wax is sweet – cherry scented – and is soothing and divine. Secondly, I taste sweetness on my tongue, no doubt from the cola. It is pleasant, my mouth is cool, and I raise the glass to my lips for more. As the glass touches my lips I hear the ice clanking around in it, and as my ears awaken I can hear Heichou behind me, humming a soothing tune in a voice that could put the troubled to sleep. I begin to feel his hands on me – no longer on my shoulders, his palms and the pads of his fingers trail lightly against the sensitive skin on my back, tickling me slightly but pacifying me enough to keep me still. And lastly, my sight returns to me as I cautiously crack an eye open. Not knowing what to expect, I find myself feeling completely neutral about being met by a black wall. A quick glance around shows Heichou's legs beside my body, and a glance back confirms that I am indeed stationed between his legs with my back facing him.

It is warm and pleasant, and feelings of euphoria sweep over me except…

Looking down, I find my cock still hard and straining against the fabric of my underwear. I groan lowly as the sudden gut-wrenching pain of coming _so close _to orgasm and then being denied nauseates me. I swallow thickly and shift uncomfortably, pain and nausea coursing through my body, strangely enough not chasing the euphoria away but rather engaging in an intricate tango with it.

"You took your punishment well," I hear Heichou's voice say, somewhat far away. "Heichou is proud of you, Rogue…"

* * *

It felt like only ten minutes had passed, but when I walked out of that bondage room, nearly three hours had gone by. Heichou spent an immeasurable amount of time tending to me, caressing me, saying sweet things to me, explaining how I was feeling and how I would be once that feeling wore off. He told me to message him on the club's chat site if I felt really low in the upcoming hours or days, and swore he would come to me if I needed him.

The crowd had thinned out significantly – Reiner no longer had his collar on and I found him sitting by the bar with Armin, each having a drink. The spectacle-clad accomplice of Heichou leads me to my friends, immediately catching their attention as we near the duo.

Reiner is the first to comment.

"Well, well, well," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. "That was a lot of time you spent with Heichou!"

"And Heichou was very pleased," the brunette lady chirps. She turned to me and embraces me tightly, whispering, "If you need anything, Rogue, _anything_, contact him."

"I will, thanks," I say to her, still dazed.

She bids us all a hearty farewell and skips off to the raven-haired man waiting for her in the center of the club. My eyes meet his – stormy grey and bright emerald clashing fiercely, and I may have imagined it but I saw a hint of intrigue in his emotionless eyes. None too soon, however, he turns and walks away, completely ignoring the chatter of the woman walking beside him.

"Eren?" Reiner's voice suddenly booms. I turn to him and eye him, seeing through him more than looking at him. This causes him to laugh. "Wow, dude. That guy seriously did a number on you. You look high!"

"Yeah," I say, a flash of the warmth I'd felt returning to me. I can't help the smile that touches my lips when I say, "It was nice."

"Did you get a spanking?" Armin asks before proudly adding, "I did! It was pretty sore, but fun! I wouldn't do it again, though."

"Now you know what it's all about," Reiner says smugly. "So, Eren…did you get a spanking by the infamous Heichou?"

"No," I reply dreamily. "We did what he calls 'edge play'."

"What's that?" Armin asks at the same time that Reiner whistles lowly, clearly impressed.

"A type of play that plays with extreme emotions such as fear and stuff. Playing with guns and knives are considered edge play, I hear," I say to Armin.

"He did not pull out a gun on you, did he?" Armin cries out.

"No," I reply coolly. "Knives. Knives and wax…tied up…blindfolded…"

"Whoa…" Armin whispers.

The ache in my gut reminds me of what else the man did…or rather _didn't _do. "He also almost made me cum and then forbid me from getting off."

"Ouch," Reiner said with a laugh. "Got blue balls now, eh?"

I smile at that. "I could definitely do with getting off."

Armin and Reiner both laugh at this, and as they laugh I can't help but scan the crowd for a man I know has already left. Perhaps the intrigue I saw in his eyes was nothing more than a reflection of my own intrigue, after all.

"Let's go home, boys," Reiner says. He smacks both myself and Armin on the shoulders and adds, "Glad you guys could come. Or not come, in Eren's case."

_I came in the pool_, I think, but before I can say it, Reiner is speaking again.

"Coming back next month, gents?"

"No!" Armin cries out and only a second later I breathe out a heartfelt, "Yes!"

I want to see Heichou again. I will be here if he is here…even if it's just to see him, or to be in his presence. Perhaps, if I'm lucky, I can experience more of his dominance. They say when in Rome, do as the Romans…I did just that, but one night in Rome was certainly not enough for me.

* * *

**And that completes this short little story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please share your thoughts on it as feedback is always greatly appreciated!**


End file.
